


Heavy Petting

by HunnieDae



Series: Please don’t catch no feelings [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Clonecest, Dom/sub Undertones, Doppelcest, Fluff, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pry Kim Junmyeon as a good boy from my cold hands, Rough Oral Sex, Selfcest, Smut, X-EXO, whichever cest you wanna say it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: Suhø tries to fight his feelings for his pet.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Series: Please don’t catch no feelings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545931
Comments: 25
Kudos: 237
Collections: Down to Business





	Heavy Petting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VOlympianlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/gifts).



> Don't @ me for this softness, I wrote it before the teasers were dropped. 
> 
> This was way more self-indulgent than I thought it would be at the beginning.
> 
> For V, who may end up being the only person other than me to enjoy this!
> 
> x x x

Fingers card through the red hair of his pet, his other self. Suhø looks down, eyes filled with mocking lust as he tries not to feel anything for the deep brown orbs staring up at him, tearfilled and enamoured. 

Junmyeon is adorable, but Suhø is determined not to fall for him. For all intents and purposes, he let’s Junmyeon think they  _ are _ lovers. That’s mainly to get his dick sucked every night. Or at least that’s what Suhø tells himself. 

“You know, this is all you’re good for, pet,” Suhø coos, tries to hide his feelings with the taunting nature of his tone but doesn’t quite succeed. 

The whine that falls from Junmyeon’s full throat sends vibrations of pleasure through Suhø’s cock. If Suhø could, he’d have Junmyeon on his knees, always. With him, always. Have Junmyeon warm his cock even when it is limp, just so Junmyeon is being used for his best skill at all times. 

Others may be trained in combat or cooking, it’s clear that all Junmyeon is trained in is the art of sucking cock. Must have only been doing that to his clan for years. 

Suhø tries not to care for his other self but still, he gently thumbs away the stray tear that falls from Junmyeon’s eye. 

Junmyeon’s nose is pressed against the soft trimmed hairs above Suhø’s cock, he’s held himself there for a fair while, calming his breathing so he can continue to deepthroat all of Suhø’s thick length. Like the good boy Junmyeon is for Suhø.

“Do you want Master to fuck your face?” Suhø laces his fingers through Junmyeon’s red hair and takes grip. Just enough that when Junmyeon nods, eyes pleading, it tugs and Junmyeon whines again. 

The feel of pure power washes over Suhø as he thrusts forward hard, holding Junmyeon’s face in place. A deep, wet gagging sound fills the room and Suhø revels in the feel of a precious leader at his feet, small hands grasped around his ankles like the best pet. 

Lips pulled taut around Suhø’s length, Junmyeon lets his jaw slacken, lets his face be used as the fuck hole it is. Lets Suhø take and take with every snap forward of his hips, every breach of Suhø’s cockhead in his throat, popping past his gag reflex and igniting it to contract and splutter over Suhø’s dick. 

After fucking with fervour, Suhø stops, holding Junmyeon’s head so close, hips bent forward to make sure as much of his length is pushed impossibly deep into Junmyeon’s throat. 

He just holds Junmyeon there. Junmyeon’s face turning red, neck bulging, coughing, choking on Suhø in a way that feels nothing less than amazing. 

“A face as beautiful as this is made to be fucked, Myeonie.” And Suhø curses internally for using a pet name, feelings bubbling in his stomach that he will just pass off as an impending orgasm. 

Masking his inner turmoil, Suhø goes harder. Until thick drool is cascading from Junmyeon’s lips, so wet and warm. So good. It feels incredible and Suhø can’t stop himself—

“You’re doing so well, making Master feel so good.” The praise falls from Suhø’s mouth too quickly for him to regret. 

Junmyeon is everything Suhø is not. Poised and perfect, where Suhø is devilish and maimed. He vowed to only take from the EXO clan, vowed to only hurt and harm. 

But Junmyeon is kind, something Suhø hasn’t received much of. Suhø is freefalling into the depths of the eyes that are looking up at him again, as if he holds the world in his hands.

And he does, gripping on Junmyeon’s red hair for dear life, Suhø cums deep into Junmyeon’s throat. Too deep, so Junmyeon splutters, all the spit and cum seeping out the sides of his mouth around Suhø’s length.

Even then, Junmyeon looks at Suhø with love and Suhø just lets go. He slips out of Junmyeon’s mouth and dives down, not caring about the cum and drool plastered over Junmyeon’s angelic features.

Fervently, Suhø kisses, tongue delving into Junmyeon’s hot mouth, licking and sucking at his own release. Finally tasting himself and well, his other self, finally giving in and just kissing. 

Suhø tries to be bad, but Junmyeon’s too good. 

“T-thank you Master. Thank you for using my throat as your cocksleeve,” Junmyeon speaks, voice hoarse from the brutal fucking. 

“Good boy, you’re just so good to me,” Suhø croons, letting Junmyeon kiss over his face with passion, letting Junmyeon soothe his wounds. 

It’s not meant to be like this, Junmyeon is his enemy. Why is he so kind and loving? 

“What the  _ fuck _ are you letting your pet do to you?” Chēn’s furious voice breaks Suhø and Junmyeon apart. Both jumping back, not realising they’d been caught. 

“Master asked his pet for this treatment,” Junmyeon responds, voice sickeningly sweet, deceptive and trustworthy.

Suhø’s mouth drops open, amazement washing over him that someone would cover for him against the devil. 

Chēn tuts, waves a dismissive hand and leaves.

“Did you just—“

“Anything for you, Master.” Junmyeon places another, soft, chaste kiss over Suhø’s wounded eye. 

All the rage, anger, cocky bravado Suhø wears around his X-EXO clan dissipates. Every time he’s with Junmyeon he just melts. 

“You’re not as bad as you think.” Junmyeon pushes Suhø back until his legs meet the bed. “You’re good, you’re sweet and kind, caring and loving. Anyone who told you otherwise is wrong, Suhø.” 

And Suhø should punish Junmyeon for not calling him master, should punish Junmyeon for pushing Suhø’s thighs against his chest and sinking his cock into Suhø’s loose hole without asking. 

But Suhø just looks up at Junmyeon, eyes enamoured, tearfilled for a whole different reason than Junmyeon’s were before. 

“What did I do to deserve you?” Suhø sobs. He’ll blame his shudders and moans on Junmyeon hitting his prostate and not the way his stomach is fluttering with butterflies, with love. 

Suhø tries to be bad, but Junmyeon’s too good.

  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Glass Walls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266387) by [VOlympianlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove)




End file.
